


Some RadioDust One-Shots

by The_Hazbin_Devil



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Based on a Selena Gomez Song, Blood and Violence, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hazbin_Devil/pseuds/The_Hazbin_Devil
Summary: Hey, just some One-Shots of one of my favorite ships. Every One-Shot is on one page (except if I tell you otherwise). This is my first time writing on A3O but I hope you will enjoy!
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 137





	1. A Song And Their Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Some One-Shots may contain angst or sensitive topics (like self harm, toxic relationships or maltreatments), I don't know what yet but it may happen. If you are sensitive, I recommend you to be careful, otherwise enjoy!

"You promised the world and I fell for it." Angel started to sing, standing in front of his mirror.

"I put you first and you adored it."  
He continued, as his hands turned into fists.

"Set fires to my forest, and you let it burn. Sang off-key in my chorus 'cause it wasn't yours."  
He looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"I saw the signs and I ignored it."  
He thought of Alastor, of all the butterflies in his stomach whenever the deer demon talked to him.

"Rose-colored glasses all distorted."  
He thought of what his savior did for him when he helped him to get away from Valentino. He remembered when he set his contract on fire.

"Set fire on my purpose, and I let it burn."  
A tear rolled down on his cheek: he never should have fallen for him.

"You got off on the hurtin' when it wasn't yours."  
He tried his best to not break and cry.

"We'd always go into it blindly."  
Angel started to dance a valse with himself, while imagining Alastor was dancing with him.

"I needed to lose you to find me."  
He sang alone, the silence of his room helping him to continue spinning.

"This dance, it was killing me softly."  
He spun once again but he felt his body falling. His back hit the floor, causing a massive noise. He sighed and laughed. He was dancing with no one, of course he had fallen. Like an idiot. More tears came and soon enough, he couldn't stop himself.

"I needed to hate you to love me..."  
At this point, he wasn't able to sing nor to talk anymore. All he could be was broken and sad.

Behind the door, the Radio Demon wasn't smiling with his usual grin. As odd as it was, he felt something. He was feeling something he hadn't feel in a while: sadness. Yes, the infamous Radio Demon truly felt sad for Angel. He couldn't respond his feelings even if he wanted to. Sighing, he left without making a sound. Since he wasn't able to do anything for the spider, he just disappeared, deciding that his request could wait a little longer.


	2. How To Have A Good Night

It was four in the morning when Alastor finally decided to rest a little. He was a hard worker and he has always considered sleep was a bother and useless. Even when he was alive, he wasn't taking the concept of closing his eyes seriously. His smile faded as he sighed. Working was exhausting and even the Radio Demon himself needed a break. He closed his eyes and rubbed his neck with his hand for a second. All the tension of his body suddenly disappeared. His usual smile came back, as he hummed a tune he knew.

In the mean time, Angel was sitting in his room, drinking alcohol. As much as he liked the taste of alcohol, he felt like it wasn't as pleasant as usual. Something was off but he couldn't tell what. Drinking a sip of his drink, he groaned of frustration. He felt stupid, as always, while finishing his drink quickly. He thought about taking another one but he soon gave up the idea because he knew he was going to drink until he would not be able to remember, not that he cared about himself though.

And then, something came to his mind. He could pay a visit to someone. The question was to whom? He was sure Cherri was awake but he didn't want to talk to her right now. Maybe Charlie would be up but he had the same thought about her. And then again, he had an illumination. He probably would regret it but he didn't care right now. This could be the best and the worst idea of both his life and afterlife. He stood up, walking in his room. He went away from it, making his way to his destination.

Once in front of the door he knocked and waited. The silence after the knock made him almost regret his action but the door was suddenly opened by a greeting resident of the hotel. At this moment, he knew he had made the right decision. The gentleman welcomed him with his wide grin and a glass of whiskey, which he didn't refuse: this time he felt like it was right. He took it, as a gramophone on a table burst to life. The good old jazz was filling the air with nostalgia and good vibes. Alastor let Angel come in and they took a seat. They may not had a lot in common, but still, it didn't stop them to be friends.


	3. A Wish, A Deal And A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit longer than the others, I hope you will enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

The Radio Demon wasn't an easy demon to flirt with, Angel learned it the hard way. Everytime he had tried to tell Alastor something subjective, the other would either threat him or just walk away. As much as the spider demon was aware of his aversion to this kind of behavior, he just couldn't help it. Not only because it was funny to see the deer's face whenever he was implying he could always use his "services", but also because it was a reflex of his.

All the man he had met wanted something from him, so he changed his behavior to please them but Alastor was different. He did not want anything sexual from Angel, he wanted to know people. He wasn't interested in bodies, except they were dead bodies and if they were on this plate. He liked entertainment, shows, he was a classic, a good old gentleman from the twenties and it was Angel loved about him. Yes, loved, he has fallen for the deer demon and as much as he would have rather died than being in love with him, the adult film star was stuck with those feelings.

At first, he tried to ignore them, saying that his obsession with Alastor was nothing more but frustration of not sleeping with him but it didn't last. The butterflies in his stomach, his heart skipping a beat whenever the other talked or looked at him, the smile he put on his face whenever he thought of him... He couldn't deny it, he was out of the closet now and he couldn't go back in it again. So, he eventually thought of telling the Radio Demon all his feeling but he had to come up with a good plan.

\----------------------

Alastor was sitting on a couch, peacefully reading a book of his own. Angel approached, ready to greet the demon but he was stopped by the other's raised hand.

"Angel, while I do appreciate your intention of greeting me, I do not want to hear anything _filthy_."  
The spider raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, who said I was gonna say anythin' weird? I just wanted to say hi to ya!"  
The deer, his smile still on his face, looked up at the other.

"Oh really?"  
His voice clearly has a bit of suspicion. The spider crossed his upper set of arms and put his lower hands on his hips.

"Yeah _really_. Ya think I can't greet someone without being polite?"  
Alastor laughed a bit at this answer and closed his book.

"Why, I doubt it very much, if I do say so myself."  
Angel pretended to be offended and brought one of his hand to his fluffy chest.

"How dare ya? I can be a gentleman ya know."  
The red-eyed demon glanced at the other, his eyes and constant smile almost mocking the taller one. This gave the demon an idea.

"Ya like deals, right?"  
Alastor focused his attention on the other when he heard the mention of a deal. It has been a while since he has last done one with a demon. The Princess of Hell refused when he proposed to be a sponsor of the Happy Hotel. Since this day, he had a kind of sour taste in his mouth, being a dealmaker had its drawbacks, as he would say.

"What are you suggesting Angel? Do you wish to make a deal with me?"  
The Radio Demon grinned wider while Hell's number one porn star stepped closer to him.

"Yeah, kinda. Soooooo, ya interested?"  
Something deep inside Alastor told him to refuse, he knew how this fellow worked like. He was annoyingly filthy, stupid and stubborn but, for some reason, he did not listen to this little voice.

"What do you propose?"  
Angel's smile became more intense as stepped even more closer.

"Ya think I can't be polite and into sexual things all the time so, let's say I won't bother ya with that for a month and if I win..."  
He thought of all the possibilities that were in front of him. Lewd things aside, he had two options left but Alastor would accept the first one, so he went for the second one, hopping the other would agree.

"If I win, I wanna dance with ya."  
The Radio Demon raised an eyebrow, his smile not fading a bit. Not certain of what he had just heard, he cleared his throat and eyed the spider demon.

"Excuse me but... You want to _dance_ with me? Is that you wish?"  
Angel laughed at the deer's answer. Of course it was one of his wishes but the other demon wasn't aware of his feelings so it was normal to be confused.

"Yeah, that's what I've said, hot stuff. You, me n' a dance."  
Alastor couldn't believe what he just had heard. Angel wanted nothing more than a dance. He must admit, he didn't think a second the spider would want something so mundane. He seriously thought of his proposition, after all, a dance wouldn't hurt.

"I suppose a dance is acceptable."  
Angel's face lit up in an instant. He couldn't believe the deer just accepted the deal. " _So it's a deal then?_ "

Alastor held out his hand, his smile getting malignant as a green haze was now surrounding the deer demon. The spider demon hesitated, making a deal with a dealmaker was never a good idea but he felt as it was a chance he couldn't afford to refuse.

"A deal it is then. Nice ta make business with ya Al!"  
Angel vigorously shook his hand and walked away, blowing a kiss. The Radio Demon stood still, not entirely sure of what happened. He made a deal, he knew that for sure but what did he win in the story? A month of tranquillity? And? Was it the only reason why he agreed to this little agreement? He could figure it out later.

\----------------------

Angel successfully managed to behave like a gentleman. He had been able to control his urge to flirt with Alastor and he was pretty proud of himself. This one was surprised by the whole situation and he would never admit it out loud but he started to enjoy the spider's company. He was a good fellow to talk with, and if he was honest with himself, the more he knew the other the more he wanted to know. Since they got quite along during this month, he wasn't surprised to see him appearing on his peripheral vision. He instantly turned his head, his smile imperceptibly wider.

"Angel, my good fellow! How are you doing on this fine day?"  
The adult film star stepped closer to the deer, visibly upset. The red-eyed demon tilted his head.

"Is there something the matter my dear?"  
The other didn't answer right away, running a hand through his hair. Something was definitely off.

"You know, it's been a month Al..."  
Alastor suddenly realized why the spider was acting so strangely. He was talking about the deal the two of them had made a month ago. He rested his hands on his back, not waiting for a further explanation.

"And you have kept your word Angel, I did not forget. So I presume you still wish to have a dance with me?"  
The Radio Demon could see a sight of pink on the other's cheeks. The taller one nodded.

"Yeah, I kinda thought it would be better ta, ya know, do it a bit later? 'Cause I don't wanna disturb anyone."  
Alastor paused for a moment, hesitating. He thought of what the other would probably try to do but, ignoring his own warnings, he eventually nodded back.

"You are correct, we shall not interrupt anyone. Is nine in the evening good for you?"  
The arachnid nodded again, now taking his leave. The deer demon summoned his staff, while humming to himself, taking his leave too.

\----------------------

This was it, it was nine in the evening. Angel was sitting on his bed, curled like a ball, his head in his upper set of arms. He was so nervous he couldn't hear anything. His stomach was doing so much looping he thought of making it a brand new rollercoaster. He forced himself to remove his head from where it was and he glanced at the door, the overlord didn't like people who were late. He started to walk his way to the deer demon who was probably already waiting for him.

He went downstairs and his mismatched eyes met Alastor's. His heart was beating so fast he wish he could die twice. He walked towards him, not able to talk to the other. The grinning demon did not say a word, snapping his fingers. An old gramophone bursted to life and a sweet song of jazz was now filling the room's air. The Radio Demon held out his hand, waiting for the spider to take it. Angel barely thought and gently took it, almost as though he was scared to break it. Alastor, as a natural leader, took the lead, Angel following him. Even if the difference of height was strange at first, the two of them managed to deal with it. It was obvious that they knew how to dance, their steps were perfectly executed, as if they were training a choreography. The rhythm of the jazz procured a sensation of peace and both of them enjoyed dancing swing.

Unfortunately, the song came to an end and the two demons slowly stopped their steps. A few minutes passed, none of them moving, standing still in their dancing pose. Angel breathed, trying to erase Alastor's hold from his thoughts, trying to escape the deer's deep red eyes stare but it was too late, the fact of being touched by him was already in his head. He took advantage of the silence and the uncommon situation and leaned toward the deer, closing his eyes and catching his lips. The overlord didn't move a finger, the other's action clearly was out of the blue. He didn't push him away, neither kissing him back, he was simply frozen still, feeling the spider's lips against his own, feeling the warmth it gave to him.

Angel felt Alastor tensed as he caught his lips and not knowing what to do, he pulled away. He eventually opened his eyes and stepped back, both his upper hands on his mouth. He couldn't believe what he had done, he kissed Alastor. He was _doomed_ , he knew it for a fact. The Radio Demon touched his lips with his fingers, eyes wide open in disbelief. The spider gulped.

" _This wasn't a part of the deal Angel..._ "

Now it was the end, he was sure of it. Maybe if he pleaded the overlord enough, his death would be less painful.

" _Al, I'm... I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-_ "  
He was about to finish his sentence but he stopped right away when he saw the red-eyed demon's cheeks turned on red. He was blushing, and so was the arachnid.

"Are ya... Are ya, like, _blushing_?"  
It was a stupid question, Angel already knew the answer but for some reason, he needed to be sure, even if he had to risk his life by asking.

"I... I do not know."  
The adult film star's heart skipped a beat. Maybe it truly was his chance after all.

"Did ya like it...?"  
He looked at the other, hesitant. The deer demon froze a moment before slowly nodding to the question. Angel couldn't believe what the Hell just happened in less than two minutes. He danced with the man he was carrying a torch for, he kissed him and to his own disbelief, the other liked it. Nothing seemed real and yet, all of this was true.

"So, are we a thing now or-"

"I do not know Angel. Perhaps we could dance a little more and see those details after?"  
Saying that he was happy was a sweet euphemism. He went closer to Alastor, which was already fully prepared for another dance and, perhaps, for another kiss.


	4. A Night of Fireworks

The fourth of July. A date all Americans knew. Of course, after all, who wouldn't? Even outsiders knew what that date meant. So Alastor wasn't surprised at all when he saw fireworks in the sky at this hour. He was working on something particular and all his attention was on this thing. He had to finish quickly although, since he had something else to attend to. He finished his last sentence, sighing. Now, he had something more important to do. He put his red jacket on his shoulder and left his office.

His eternal grin on his face, he walked in the streets of Pentagram City a bit before standing in front of the Hotel. He knocked three times and waited for his special someone to come. He only had to wait ten little seconds to see his date opening the front door. His smile became more sincere when he saw Angel standing next to the doorway. Alastor hated being late, especially when he had a date with Angel, so he would apologize later. The spider took a step aside so the deer could come in. Alastor allowed himself to feel a little something and kissed Angel's cheek while coming in. Angel felt his face turned pink as he closed the door.

He had always loved the Radio Demon so being his date was already more than enough but this... This was definitely new and the spider was loving it.


	5. The Show

The audience applauded. The show haven't started yet but it seemed the crowd was already conquered. The star of the show appeared and some fellows went wild. Comfortably sitting on his seat, Alastor drank a sip of his drink. He wasn't the type of man who drank often but he couldn't refuse a whiskey on the rocks from time to time. This night was special, tonight Angel was the one performing. The spider demon personally asked him to come, he became curious, after all, this could be very entertaining.

So there we was, sitting and waiting his good fellow to sing the first note. The pianist started playing the piano and after a few keys, Angel started to sing. Alastor didn't the song but it was quite pleasant, so it didn't bother him at all. The voice of the spider demon made the Radio Demon's toes curl. The overlord couldn't help but staring at him, something about his voice was fascinating, almost hypnotic. On a second thought, a lot of things were fascinating about Angel at this moment. His moves, his voice of course, his mismatched eyes... Even dressing up like a woman. He was _beautiful and talented_.

The song came to an end and Alastor didn't know when he had stood, but there he was, clapping his hands with the others. Angel made a reverence, blew a kiss to his audience and left the stage. It took two minutes to the deer demon to realize something. He always had admired the spider demon. He just needed to see the other like this to understand it. He sat down, finishing his drink in one sip. _He had fallen for an Angel..._


	6. Elevator Issues

"It's been _hours_ Al! No one's gonna save us!"  
Alastor sighed heavily and gave up on calling out for help. The Radio Demon pressed his back against the wall. Angel was right, it has been two hours and nothing happened since then. He even had tried to teleport himself to the lobby and inform Charlie about this situation but it seemed as though his power didn't work.

Angel sat down on the floor, his back resting on the wall. He looked up at the ceiling.

"Are ya plannin' on stayin' with me without sayin' anythin'?"  
The other glanced at him, clearly annoyed by the whole situation. He hesitated to say something but eventually answered.

"No Angel dear, I do want us to talk. After all, weren't we supposed to get to know each other better?"  
Angel smirked, a nice chat was more than welcomed. Maybe this would be funnier than he initially thought.

"Yeah, sure. What do ya wanna talk 'bout?"  
Alastor crossed his arms, while imagining a topic of conversation. Then a question came to his mind.

"I have always wondered why you behave this way."  
This question caught Angel off guard. He did know what to answer, he was just very surprised the deer was curious about it. His upper set of hands started fidgeting.

"It's a habit. Nobody sees me, the _real_ me. They always want somethin' from me so..."  
He didn't really know how to finish that sentence. After all, he could've at least tried to prove the others were wrong but he didn't. He didn't see the point of changing their minds, he was a slut, nothing else.

The Radio Demon eyed the spider, not sure of what to say. It's been ages since he had been speechless but he couldn't respond for some reason, maybe because it was barely understandable to him. He would crush anyone who would dare disrespect him but the spider was different. He didn't care about the looks nor the whispers, or at least he didn't try to change them. The deer demon sat down too, deciding it would be better to wait for help this way.

"N' what about ya? Why do ya wanna be feared n' all? Ya must feel lonely."  
Alastor's smile faltered a bit at the last sentence. It was true that it was pleasant to see what reactions people had whenever they saw him but the other had a point, his existence was lonely and as much as he liked loneliness, it was a little too much sometimes.

"Why, I do not have a specific reason. I am simply powerful enough to scare people off, I suppose. The only thing I demand is respect, and if people are afraid of me, why, it is a bonus!"  
Alastor laughed at his own answer, Angel smiling at him.

"I see..."  
The Radio Demon turned his head to see a pensive Angel.

"May I ask you what you are thinking about?"  
Angel widened his eyes, realizing he has been spacing out.

"Oh yeah um... It's nothin', no worries!"  
He ran a hand through his hair, hoping that the deer demon wouldn't care but unfortunately, the other was curious.

"Are you sure you are feeling well Angel? You seem... _Tense_..."

"What about playin' a game, I'm getting bored."  
The spider rubbed his neck, almost begging for his afterlife to end right away. Alastor sighed, understanding the other clearly didn't want to talk about it.

"Fine, what do you wish to play to? I hope this isn't something filthy."  
Angel giggled and patted the floor.

"Come here n' I'll show ya."  
Alastor tilted his head, his look clearly saying 'I don't want to do this.' but on a second thought, he decided to trust him and he came closer to the other.

"Can you explain to me how it works?"  
The spider demon smiled warmly at the Radio Demon, noticing his effort to be nice to him.

"Well, it's simple, ya just gotta say the worst thing ya've done."  
The deer demon raised an eyebrow, his grin still wide.

"And what is the purpose of this?"

"If ya done somethin' worse than me then ya can ask me anythin'."  
Alastor grinned wider, this could be a chance to make a sort of a deal.

"It seems to be a very entertaining game, I accept!"  
Angel watched the other clapping his hands.

"Wait, ya're not gonna ask me what I want from ya if I win?"  
The overlord looked at him and immediately laughed, the spider blinked in disbelief.

"Oh Angel, there is no way you can possibly win this little game of yours! I am sure you have never done something more gruesome than me!"  
The adult film star felt stupid again. How could he have thought it was possible to win a game against Alastor? He sighed, while hugging himself with his lower set of arms.

"Yeah, ya're right. Forget about the game, ya won."  
Alastor didn't feel proud nor happy, he didn't win because his opponent was weaker than him, he won because Angel gave up. He wasn't even sure he had won anything actually. Now that he thought about it, the pure sadness on Angel's face was probably the reason why he could enjoy his victory.

"I almost killed my mother."  
The arachnid nodded but then quickly turned his head, realizing what the deer just had said.

"W-Why? I thought ya were a boy mom!"  
Alastor eyed the spider and he wanted to say something about that comment but he didn't say a thing. Instead, he continued his story.

"I was committing my twentieth murder when she arrived. She was paying me a visit that day, she thought it would be a good idea. I... I was already holding a knife and I wasn't totally myself, the amount of bloodlust almost made me kill her... _The only person I have ever loved_..."  
He did not understand why he was saying all of those things to Angel. He wasn't the one who shared their emotions nor their past, so why? Why did he make an exception for him? Was it because they were trapped in this elevator? He couldn't tell for sure.

"Yup, ya have won, definitely. What do ya want me ta do? I guess ya just want me ta shut up?"  
Alastor laughed at the answer, this one was quite amusing.

"No, I only want you to correctly behave Angel. So the two of us could be friends."  
Something in Angel's chest tighten at the word "friends". He knew the deer didn't feel the same way about him but his heart still ached.

"Whateva ya say..."  
Alastor almost frowned, why was the other acting as if he had said something hurtful?

"Did I say something wrong my dear?"  
Angel sighed, not willing to answer. Instead, he simply murmured.

"Why don'tcha love me...?"  
The Radio Demon blinked, not realizing what the other was saying. Did he just say love? He thought the spider wasn't capable of love. He thought he only cared about drugs, alcohol and sex. He thought he would never have a chance with the spider. Wait, never have a chance? To what exactly? And then he realized. He cleared his throat, ready to tell the other something he didn't know he was holding for too long.

"Why, I do not remember saying otherwise."  
Angel gasped, realizing that he voiced his thoughts. But strangely, the deer didn't reject him, he said something that looked like nice words? How was it possible? Was he dreaming or high? Or maybe he just had misheard him?

"Wha-"

" _Do you love me Angel?_ "  
A point of curiosity was audible in his voice. The arachnid blinked, opening his mouth to say something but nothing came.

"Uh what... What d-do ya mean?"  
He started stuttering and he felt his face blushing. He cursed himself being so helpless and flustered in front of the deer. The overlord came closer and the spider's heart skipped a beat.

"Do you have feelings for me Angel? Because what I will do will depend on your answer."  
He didn't know how to answer that question. He was scared to say anything. What if telling him his feelings was a mistake? What if it could cost him his afterlife?

"I..."  
Alastor's red eyes were now fixing him, looking into his very soul. He was trying to think straight but he couldn't.

"N'? W-What if _I do_? What are ya gonna do?"  
The Radio Demon grabbed the other's collar and smiled widely.

"I will do _this..._ "  
The deer demon leaned toward Angel and was about to kiss him but then the elevator started to move again. After a short moment, the doors opened to the first floor and the two of them saw the Princess of Hell with her girlfriend.

" _Ahem_. Hello you two!"  
Angel bowed his head, feeling very embarrassed. Alastor pulled his hand away from the arachnid's collar and stood up.

"Greetings Charlie dear! We were waiting for you to come! I deeply apologize but I shall return to my room now!"  
He rested his hands on his back and walked away, still grinning. He was followed by a flustered Angel, this one only able to mutter a " _I really need a drink..._ ". The blonde watched the two disappear from a corner and she smugly smiled.

"Honestly, I didn't think it would work... And I never thought it would end up like _that_..."  
The young girl smiled even more.

"I never doubt it would work."

\----------------------

Charlie happily clapped in her hands, excited by her new plan. She was sure it was going to work.

"Hun, seriously, are you really gonna _block_ them in an elevator? They're going to jump down each other's throats!"  
The Princess of Hell put her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"They just need to talk, you will see, everything's going to be _fine_ Vaggie! I'm sure they will get along and we can always intervene if it goes wrong!"  
She was mentioning the camera in the elevator.

"And we never know, maybe we'll learn something interesting!"  
Vaggie frowned but eventually smiled at her girlfriend. After all, she could be right, they could always learn something from this and indeed, _they did learn something_.


	7. Searching For Something

Angel woke up, his lungs hurting his chest. It was hard to breathe, for some reason. He slowly sat on his bed, rubbing his head with both his hands. Why did he feel like this? At least, he had Fat Nuggets to cheer him up.

"Nugs? Come to Daddy."  
The spider waited a few seconds but nothing came. Not even a single snort. Angel frowned a bit, where was his pig?

"Fat Nuggets?"  
Worrying now about the complete silence of his room, Angel turned his head to where the pig used to sleep. Nothing. He scanned the room, not a sight of the pink animal. The demon got out of his bed, wondering if his little boy didn't hide somewhere.

"Nugs? Where are ya? Nugs?"  
He titled his head to look under his bed but he saw nothing. He looked everywhere in his room and no trace of his pig. Angel started panicking, while turning his head, realizing his door remained open the all time.

"Oh no..."  
The spider got out of his room, now walking fast in the corridor. He was so focused on finding Fat Nuggets that he stumbled onto someone. He was about to apologize when he saw the usual grinning Alastor. He opened to say something but he was unable to voice anything.

"Why, hello my dear! I did not know you were in a hurry! Well, I guess it is my fault as much as it is yours, I should have been more careful!"  
The deer laughed at his own reflection, while Angel widened his eyes. Was the deer really in a good mood today for being so forgiving?

"O-Oh uh, hey Al. I'm sorry for tripping on ya, I was-"

"Looking for something? Or someone perhaps?"  
Angel nodded, impressed by the Radio Demon's guess.

"Yeah, Nugs disappeared n' I dunno where he is."  
A bit of worry was audible in his voice, and to be honest, he hated being weak in front of the deer. He already had a very low opinion of himself and it was fine, he was used to it, but he couldn't help but trying to play though in front of the other. The Radio Demon tilted his head, understanding the spider's worry.

"Are you speaking about this little pig of yours?"  
Angel nodded again, he wished he had time to talk with the deer demon but he hadn't, he had to find Fat Nuggets as fast as he could. He never knew what might happen to it.

"Yeah, have ya seen 'im?"  
Alastor put a finger on his chin, remembering all the things he had seen in the morning and he eventually shook his head. Angel sighed, disappointed by the other's answer. He was about to thanks the other anyway but this one was faster.

"But maybe I could give you a hand? I am sure if the two of us search him, it will be done in no time!"  
The cheerful voice made the spider demon confused. Why was he so willing to help?

"Are ya serious? Ya're gonna help me?"  
Alastor grinned wider.

"Of course my dear! Let me lend a hand to you!"  
The other crossed his upper set of arms, considering the proposition. He nodded after a few seconds, making the deer demon's smile even bigger.

"Excellent! Do not worry my good fellow, we will find your animal in a snap!"  
Whatever was the reason why the overlord was so happy, Angel was secretly thanking it.

\----------------------

It has been two hour since Alastor and Angel were searching for the pig and it felt like it was an impossible task to complete. The spider was worried, yet he was appreciating the time he spent with the Radio Demon. He didn't think this one would be willing to help him but he was and he truly appreciated it.

The red-eyed demon eyed the clock and clapped his hands.  
"Why, it is already time to eat my dear!"  
The other eyed the clock too, understanding it was lunch time.

"Oh uh yeah sure... Wanna stop for now?"  
Alastor slowly nodded, now resting his hands on his back.

"Yes, I shall go and eat lunch. I will not be long, worry not."

"N' when will ya come?"  
Angel pouted, sad that the deer had to leave.

"In the less than an hour, I promise."  
The spider demon was confused, blushing at the other.

"Ya don't need ta promise me anythin' ya know..."  
Alastor smiled wider, took Angel's hand and kissed its back.

"I do believe I _want_ to."  
The adult film star chuckled, flattered by the attention the other gave him.

"So I'll see ya later?"  
Alastor laughed and nodded, his eyes now no longer fixing the spider.

"I shall see you later Angel."  
He disappeared with those words, leaving a charmed Angel.

\----------------------

After eating lunch, the two demons met again and purchased their researches. The pig was still missing and its owner began to seriously worry. The deer tried to calm him down, telling him again and again that his companion was fine and that he shouldn't be so down about it. The spider eventually smiled at those marks of comfort, he did remark the overlord's efforts to help him and to be nice to him. He didn't get why Alastor changed his behavior but it felt nice nonetheless. 

When Angel looked up at the red-eyed demond, he could feel a warmth in his chest. This feeling only showed up whenever his mind was occupied by the Radio Demon. It never happened to him before, and if he was honest, it was scaring him. Angel felt... Weak, vulnerable, too easily hurtable. Yet, with this feeling of insecurity, came this feeling of happiness. A warmth and a sweetness that could make him melt. He knew whatever was this feeling, it would only grow.

He eventually stopped gazing at Alastor and he saw the lights were on. He sighed, tired by the research he has been doing all day.

"Hey Al."  
The red-eyed demon's ears twitched to the other, telling his attention was now on Angel's words. This one giggled, not expecting to see his ears react this way.

"It's gettin' late ya know. Maybe ya should go ta sleep, I'll keep searching alone."  
The grinning demon raised an eyebrow, his smile imperceptibly flattered.

"You, searching your pig alone? At night? Oh Angel, what in the nine circles are you speaking about? No no no, that is unacceptable!"  
Angel's mismatched eyes glanced at him, not understanding.

"No, you and I are going to rest and _we_ will pursue those researches tomorrow."  
Hell's number one porn star smiled nervously, his mind trying to process what he had heard. He didn't, he _couldn't_ understand why the overlord was so kind to him. This was odd and he didn't feel comfortable with this.

"Why ya wanna help me so damn much? Ya don't care 'bout Fat Nuggets!"  
The deer's ears went a bit down and the spider immediately regretted the tone his voice had had.

"Why, I suppose you are right. I cannot say I care about your pig but I _do_ want to help you find it. That aside, if you don't wish me to help you, I still can-"

"That's okay Al, you can help me, I want you to help me. I... I'm just tired, sorry 'bout dat sudden burst out."  
The Radio Demon paused a few seconds and eventually laughed, fully understanding the other's exhaustion. He stepped closer to Angel, patting his shoulder.

"No need to apologize my dear, I understand! But I think you should rest, you look as though you got hit by a train!"  
Angel chuckled, it was true he looked like a mess. Maybe sleeping wasn't a bad idea...

"Yeah, I'm gonna do dat. Ya go and sleep too, I want ya to be full of energy."  
Alastor's smile widened while he summoned his staff on his right hand.

"Why, I am always full of energy! Sleep well my dear!"  
The spider demon couldn't help but blushing at the deer's words. He felt a closed-lips smile rising up his face.

"Yeah... N-Night Al..."  
With this answer, the Radio Demon teleported himself up to his room. The other closed his mismatched eyes, running his hand through his hair. He knew what was this feeling. He couldn't deny his love for Alastor anymore exactly as he knew this love wouldn't go away.

\----------------------

Angel's worry became worse the next day. He looked more tired and more anxious than before Fat Nuggets' disappear. He tried to enjoy Alastor's company as much as he could but he wasn't able to forget about it. The more he tried, the less he succeeded. In the mean time, Alastor felt that anger and frustration through every words of the adult film star. He knew those emotions were not meant for him but his usual grin was less bright because of it. The day went by and the pig was still unfounded. Angel sighed heavily, giving up his research. Alastor eyed the other, unconsciously stopping his gestures.

"Angel, is something the matter?"  
The demon rubbed the back of his neck, sighing once again.

"I'm tired Al. Let's stop this, it's goin' nowhere."  
The overlord raised an eyebrow, clearly worried about the spider demon.

"Are sure certain my dear? Perhaps we should keep searching this-"  
Angel clenched his teeth, his anger was hard to contain.

"I don't wanna Alastor! We searched for him for two _fucking_ days! We're in Hell, he's just probably in someone's _fridge_ for all I know!"

Despite the fact that Alastor didn't like being interrupted, he didn't hold it against the taller one.

"Ya don't care 'bout 'im anyway! Ya know what? I'm done with this shit, I give, the fuck, _up_!"  
Alastor cleared his throat, hoping he would find a way to calm the other but this one was already walking away, leaving the deer alone.

\----------------------

Angel walked his way to the rooftop, perfectly aware of the quiet nature of the place. He sat down on the edge of it, completely lost in thought. Of course his pig was already dead, all the demons of Hell were heartless. He sighed while trembling, one of his eyes wetting. He soon felt tears rolling down his cheeks but he didn't wipe them, it was useless. Nobody was watching so why would he?

With that thought, others came to his mind, negative ones. His attempt to breathe normally failed as he remembered more of them. If only someone could save him from his own head... He closed his eyes, now hesitating to jump and die for the second time. That would be _so_ easy... He was ready to let his body fall on the floor when he heard a small snort from behind his back. He widened his mismatched eyes, quickly turned his head and to his own disbelief, Alastor was standing there, holding Fat Nuggets in his arms. The deer was no longer smiling, he looked like he felt guilty about something.

"Al?? Whatchu doing here?? I can believe ya find Nugs!"  
The pig snorted once again, visibly happy to finally see its owner. Alastor put it on the floor, watching the little animal walking to the spider.

"I do believe I owe you the truth..."  
The red-eyed demon couldn't bring himself to looked him in the eyes. He slowly sighed, already knowing Angel was curious about this.

"I did not find it _today_ , it was yesterday. I was walking towards my room when I saw it. I thought of bringing it back to you but I couldn't. This was the only reason why you were staying with me so I thought I could hide it from you for a day or two..."  
Angel was ready to say something but he eventually shut up, somehow managing to control his anger.

"If I had known you would be worried that much, I would have given it to you earlier. I deeply apologize Angel, I only wanted to spend some time with you and I did not know how to make you stay. I thought it was the only way..."  
The spider demon stood up, making his way to the other. He smiled at him, now understanding why he had done this.

"Ya wanted to be with me Al?"  
The overlord stood still, resting his hands on his back. The spider demon crossed his lower set of arms, his face looking smug.

"Yes I wanted to..."  
The Radio Demon was clearly embarrassed by his little confession, a thing that Angel saw. He took advantage of the other not moving to lean towards and kiss him on the lips. He could feel the deer froze at his action but he quickly melted into the kiss, letting Angel's lips against his.

The taller one finally pulled back, licking his lips. The red-headed demon was now as red as his hair, this made the spider chuckled.

"S-So does this mean you forgive me?"  
It was the first time Angel ever heard Alastor stuttered, this one didn't know what to do nor to say.

"Yes it does. Would ya mind if I ask ya to never kidnap Fat Nuggets again?"  
The Radio Demon laughed in a way that Angel understood he was himself again.

"I promise to never _'kidnap'_ that pig of yours again. Would you mind if I invite you for dinner?"

"A date it is."  
Alastor smiled wider, offering his arm. Angel took his arm, happy to see the Radio Demon was feeling the same. He would probably try to kiss him later too, after all, they were kind of a couple he guessed? He wasn't really really about it, so he will ask him later, they had all the night to talk about it.


	8. Back to Reality

"Fuckin' bastard."  
Angel was furious, he hated this. The client he had this night was awful. He wished he could have told him to stop, that it was too rough and it hurt him but he didn't, he knew Valentino would have killed him.

He quietly made his way to the Hotel, hoping he wouldn't awaken anyone. He gently opened the front door and sat on the couch in the lobby. He wished he could go away from this industry, he wished he could get better... But none of this was real, it was impossible. His afterlife wasn't as free as he thought, it was another trap, just like his previous life. Angel sighed and closed his eyes.

"Nothing's never gonna change..."

"Why, I did not think I would find you here Angel."  
This latter jumped up the couch, one hand on his fluffy chest.

" _For Lucifer's sake, Al what the-_ "  
Alastor laughed a bit, drinking a sip of his whiskey on the rocks.

"Hello Angel, how are you feeling on this fine night?"  
The spider turned his head to the other. This one was smiling, as always, holding his drink in one hand and a pen on the other. Angel sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm fine..."  
Alastor raised an eyebrow, he wasn't believing him. He loathed when someone was lying to him and, for some reason, he was even more furious when this person was Angel. Yet, he contained his anger and he kept listening to the spider.

"Angel, I would appreciate you immediately stop lying to me. Tell me the truth."  
The arachnid was shocked.

"What's happening with ya? Why do ya care in the first place?"  
The Radio Demon put a finger on his chin, while tilting his head.

"I am curious, that is all."  
Angel sighed, of course the deer wasn't really concerned.

"And I am worried about you Angel. What were you doing outside of the Hotel in the middle of the night?"  
It was highly unlikely that Alastor would care about him, the spider demon crossed his upper and lower set of arms, not convinced.

"What do ya think I was doin'? I have a job ya know."  
Alastor, who was sitting on a bar stool, decided to walk toward the spider and he sat down next to him.

"May I ask you what happened?"  
Angel frowned, not understanding his sudden burst of consciousness.

"I can tell you are not feeling well. Plus, I can see your bruises from here."  
The spider demon instinctively rubbed his arms, hiding these marks as much as he could but it was obviously too late.

"I... I had a client tonight... He was too rough n'... Anyway, I'm just gonna go sleep so night Al..."  
He didn't like talking about this with Alastor, he thought of how much the deer hated this and hated _him_ but he made an exception this time. After all, what did he have to loose?

The adult film star stood up and made his way to his room.

"But I thought you liked it _rough_..."  
This sentence broke something in Angel's chest, he stopped moving, now incapable of breathing. It was repeating endlessly in his head, words after words, making him on the verge of crying.

"Wha- What did ya say...?"  
The overlord looked at the other, confused. He stood up and made a few steps toward the spider, his hand raised as though he wanted to reach him.

"How dare ya say dat?! This is _my fucking body_ n' ya think I can't decide what I want n' what I don't want?! _The fuck is wrong with ya?!_ "  
Alastor's ears drooped a little, the sudden difference of volume was clearly hurting him but it wasn't the worst part of it. He mostly hurt because of Angel's words, his hand was now close to his chest.

" _I can't believe I thought ya were different..._ "  
And without another word, he left the lobby. Once he wasn't in the deer's vision, he ran to his room, his tears now impossible to control. He closed the door and let his body fall on the floor, hugging his legs in his arms.

Why was this happening to him? All he ever wanted was a supportive family and a nice boyfriend. But he ended up in a sinful family and he never dated anyone. He didn't want to be bad, he didn't choose anything, neither in his life or his afterlife. It quickly became hard to breathe, crying made him almost suffocating.

A few minutes and Angel heard somebody's steps in the corridor. The person stopped moving, their shadow visible under the door and they knocked on the door. The spider ignored it, not in a mood of dealing with anything nor anyone.

"Angel my dear, it is I, Alastor. May I come in? I would like to apologize."  
The Radio Demon waited, not doing anything against the spider's will. Of course, he could just come in and tell the other everything he wanted, he was powerful enough to do so but he wouldn't. He was planning on respecting whatever Angel wished, even if it wasn't what he wanted.

This one first thought of opening the door and yelling at the deer demon again but he abandoned the idea, he just wiped his tears and made his way to the door, yet he didn't open it. His hand was trembling on the doorknob, his mind was struggling, should he let the deer have another chance? He wasn't sure at all but when he had finally decided what he wanted to do, he heard a small sigh from the other side of the door.

"Fine, I understand you do not wish to see me but I hope you will at least listen to my apologies."  
Angel froze, not sure if he was ready to hear anything from the deer. Yet, he didn't ask him to stop.

"I misunderstood what you have said to me and I ended up hurting you and I truly apologize Angel. I did not get you were referring to _this kind_ of treatment... Just know that if you wish me to help you in any way possible, the only thing you need to do is ask."  
The spider's heart seemed to stop beating for a second, was Alastor really mindful of him?

"I wish you a good night and shall see you later my dear."  
Angel closed his mismatched eyes, frowning. He still wanted to ignore Alastor but in the same time, he wanted to open the door and... And what? What would he say after this? That it's okay? That it was all in the past? No, it wasn't what he wanted to say...

"Hey Al..."  
He didn't realise he already had opened the door and he was standing in front of the deer.

"Thanks..."  
He smiled at the other, hoping he would make this one smile again.

"I-I thought you were mad at me..."  
Angel could swear he heard Alastor cursed himself for stuttering.

"I _was_... Until ya came ta apologize."  
The Radio Demon's grinned happily, making the spider demon chuckle. The overlord cleared his throat, gaining a bit of his usual behavior again.

"Smile my dear, you know you're never fully dressed without one."

"I know, I know."  
Angel smirked, watching the deer walking away. He waited to see him disappear from a corner and mumbled.

"Night Al..."  
He felt his cheeks turning red, while closing the door. He placed a hand on his fluffy chest, focused on his heartbeat. He closed his mismatched eyes and widely smiled. _He fell in love with the Radio Demon..._


	9. A Last Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is evey different from the others, hope you will like it!

Alastor was standing behind a reading desk, both his hands on its sides. The silence in the room becoming heavy, he cleared his throat and voiced his thoughts.

"I perfectly remember the day when I met him. I had just opened the doors of the Hotel and made a arrangement to help to manage it. Naturally, I asked him what he could do and oh my, you _do not_ want to know his answer, believe me!"  
The deer laughed at his own sentence, remembering the entire scene.

"Yes, after this little conversation, I did not have any interest in that demon anymore."  
He paused, thinking of the past, of how their relationship was awkward at the beginning.

"Thereafter, I had to come to the Hotel. My partnership gave me all I ever wanted: a real show with reality, truth, passion! Seeing demons who were trying to get redeemed and ended up to miserably fail to finally get back to the eternal circle of vice and failure was entertaining me so much! But, there was something I did not planned, I got to know my partner and her entourage."  
It was nearly impossible to see it but the Radio Demon clenched his teeth, forcing himself to smile for the first time in a while.

"Exactly like I remember the first time I met him, I do remember the first time I have ever considered him as a worthy man. At first, this night wasn't very special, it was another day of working hard in my office to deal with the Hotel's administration, nothing really interesting you would say. I sat down on a bar stool and Husker my good fellow served me a drink. I was enjoying a moment of pure relaxation while sipping a bit of my beverage. Then he came into the room after I had drunk a couple of sips, looking upset. I have to admit, I was not expecting company but this one was quite pleasant. I allowed myself to order him a drink, as the gentleman I am."  
His grin got wider as he remembered the moment.

"He only said one futile remark that night, and after that, it seemed like he was a nice individual to speak with. He was different from usual, his behavior was decent and he was able to hold a conversation about something else than, how should I say this, his _'professional activities'_. I have learned a lot that night. On his story, his death, the beginning of his afterlife down here and why he was a resident of this hotel... A very interesting story I must say. I do believe it was the first time of my life I was changing my mind about someone."  
Behind his back, his hands slowly turned into fists as he looked at the reading desk, not able to move his gaze from it.

"I... I perfectly remember the day when I have known of his death. I was reading the newspaper when I heard steps in the corridor, someone was running. It was a out of breath partner who burst into my office. Tears were rolling down her cheeks... She cracked and told me the sad news. Yes, I really said _sad_."  
Alastor felt his hands shaking behind his back, his chest was now hurting him as it became hard to breathe.

"I do remember the wave of thoughts that submerged me. At the moment, I found this very odd the death of a demon was making me think so much but it was not making me _think_ , it was making me _feel_."  
The pain was making the deer's heart heavy, almost as though it wasn't allowing him to get some air. He struggled to speak, clenching his teeth.

"Making me feel things, _negative_ ones strangely. And it is at the moment I have realized. I have realized by loosing Angel that I had lost a friend."  
The Radio Demon stopped, closing his eyes. Why was he lying about his feelings? The spider was gone and no one was going to judge him, so, he could do whatever he pleased.

"What am I saying... I did not loose a _friend_ , I lost the person I had feelings for and I... I feel so _guilty_ because I could have done something. I knew Hell was dangerous, I knew Valentino was not worth any kind of trust, I knew I had to protect him, I knew..."  
His voice almost broke at this last word so he stopped his speech, the emotions clearly disturbing him.

"I just feel so full of remorse and so full of regrets... I should have kept you safe from anything and I have failed. I have failed _you_."  
He sighed, the weight of his heart still ached.

"So goodbye my dear. It has been a pleasure loving you..."  
Alastor smiled a last time at the picture of Angel and got out the stage, leaving the place empty.


End file.
